


A Lady and her Princess

by Shadough



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadough/pseuds/Shadough
Summary: In which Marinette gets a cat.It's really short, but I thought it would be fun to write something.





	

"Isn't she beautiful, Adrien? She looks just like a little Chat Noir."

Marinette was absolutely beaming. After weeks of saving cash and working extra hours at the bakery, she was finally able to get her own cat. This one was just a kitten, all black with just a tiny tuft of white fur on the end of her tail. When Marinette went to pick a cat, she was sold on this one the moment she opened her eyes. One green eye and one blue eye.

"Absolutely adorable, My Lady!" Adrien said excitedly, scooping up the kitten into his arms and hugging her close. "She's the second cutest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Second cutest, huh? I will revoke kitten privileges if that's how you're going to treat her, Pretty Boy."

"Aw, but Mari," he whined, holding the feline closer to him. "You didn't even ask what the cutest thing I've ever seen is."

She grinned. "Okay, I'll bite. What's the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Adrien poked Marinette on the nose. "You are, Purrincess," he cooed, almost purring.

She blushed. "You silly kitty." She gently took the kitten from Adrien's arm and set her on the bed. The black cat curled up and yawned. "Look, you've exhausted her."

"Let her sleep, then. Have you named her yet?" Adrien asked, lightly scratching the kitten's head.

"No, not yet, but I think I have an idea. As cheesy as it sounds, I think I want to name her Princess. She just reminds me of Chat Noir, and I thought it would be nice to name her one of the dumb nicknames you gave me."

"Meow-ch, My Lady. You wound me. My nicknames for you are all of the highest quality. Only the best for my Bugaboo." Adrien grinned. "But I agree, Princess would be perfect for this little furball. A lady and her princess. I think it's poetic."

Marinette scooted around her kitten- her Princess- and leaned her head on Adrien's shoulder. "I think it's purr-fect."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at miraculouslyladybug.tumblr.com
> 
> I update faster there!


End file.
